Jean-Jacques Chastel
Jean-Jacques Chastel,' '''true name' Aprix''' - he who nestles close to the last snows - is a Vampire from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. A victim of abuse after awakening as a Vampire at a young age, Jean-Jacques came to meet Chloé D'Apchier in the Silver Forest of Gévaudan, where he came into the service of the D'Apchier Family. Following the supposed emergence of the Beast of Gévaudan, triggered by the Vampire Hunts of the Chasseurs, Jean-Jacques' desire for the strength to protect Chloé led to him forming a contract with Naenia, developing the Malnomen which transforms him into the Beast. Jean-Jacques is later attacked as the Beast by Jeanne, who misunderstands that he is in fact the Beast rather than Chloé. Fortunately, Jean-Jacques is saved by Noé Archiviste, and decides to return the favor after finding Noé unconscious in the snow. Jean-Jacques then allows Noé to view his memories in order to better understand the situation, as Chloé activates the Alteration Device. Jean-Jacques rushes to Chloé's side when she stabilizes Faustina, but Chloé's plan to kill her backfires when Faustina triggers an onset of Chloé's Malnomen, with her going on a rampage and destroying the Alteration Device, thus allowing Faustina to revert back to Naenia and escape. Alongside Vanitas and Jeanne, Jean-Jacques is able to reach out to Chloé and help her to reject her malnomen, thus curing her. Afterwards, Jean-Jacques also requests that Vanitas cure his Malnomen as well - no longer desiring that kind of power to protect Chloé. Description Appearance Jean Jacques is a young man with dark hair covering his eyes and a slim form. He wears a cravat tied around his neck, and is seen wearing a dark suit in all of his appearances. As the Beast of Gévaudan, Jean Jacques resembles a giant, wolf-like creature with spiked fur and six eyes. Personality Coming Soon! History Coming soon! Plot Return of the Beast Arc Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities * Accelerated Healing - As the Beast of Gévaudan, he heals quickly causing guns to be useless against him. Relationships Chloé d'Apchier Jean-Jacques is shown to be devoted and caring towards her. Gallery Vnc - jean 00.png|Jean-Jacques found The Book of Vanitas 26 - the last.png|Chloé asking Jean-Jacques to carry her 29 - jeanoele.png 29 - jean jacques.png 29 - jean chloe.png 29 - alteration device.png 29 - naenia the last.png|Jean-Jacques, Chloé and Naenia jean jacques mochijun.jpg|by Mochizuki Jun Quotes To Noé *"No one's ever asked... to shake my hand before." *"If this is what she wants... if it means she doesn't have to cry anymore... even if it ends in ruin... I'll stay with Chloé until the last." Appearances *Mémoire 25: Endroit Approprié *Mémoire 26: Dissonance *Mémoire 27: Cage de Neige* *Mémoire 28: Dal Segno* *Mémoire 29: Château de Sorèiré *Mémoire 30: Strascinando *Mémoire 33: Cauchemar *Mémoire 34: Jean-Jacques (Part 1) *Mémoire 34.5: Jean-Jacques (Part 2) *Mémoire 35: Louisette *Mémoire 36: Chasse aux Vampires *Mémoire 37:Vengeance *Mémoire 38: Naenia (Part 1) *Mémoire 38.5: Naenia (Part 2) *Mémoire 39: Poupée Fissurée *Mémoire 40: Avec Toi *Mémoire 41: Canorus *Mémoire 42: Encore une Fois *Mémoire 43: Encens Restant}} Trivia *Jean-Jacques' was inspired by a Genevan successful composer, philosopher and writer named Jean-Jacques Rousseau. His political philosophy also influenced the progress of the englightenment throughout Europe, as well in the French Revolution. **One of the real Jean-Jacques' works during his time as a composer was "Daphnis et Chloé", which likely being an inspiration to Jun Mochizuki's making Jean-Jacques as loyal servant of Chloé in D'Apchier's castle in the series. * Additionally, Jean-Jaques was inspired by Jean Chastel, a farmer and inn-keeper who was said to have killed the Beast of Gevaudan on June 19th 1767. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:The D'Apchier Family Category:Human Category:Stubs